


Witches Are Bitches (And no one can tell the Winchesters different)

by 1Temmie_Official1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean gets turned into a girl, F/M, Genderbend, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, Witches, sam gets turned into a girl, w i t c h e s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: On a hunt, Dean gets the wonderful idea to surprise a witch. Unfortunately this witch throws things when surprised... so now they have to deal with (one) laughing boyfriends and the not-so-fun life of a girl.AKA a cheap excuse for me to write genderbent Winchester bros.





	Witches Are Bitches (And no one can tell the Winchesters different)

"Dean, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked, grabbing a shotgun from the trunk of the Impala. It was unpredictable, just storming in. Sure, element of surprise and all but this sounded like an idea half-baked in the oven of Dean Winchester's mind.

"Of course it is, how could it not be?" Dean responded, slamming the trunk. "Plus, don't most spells take forever to cast? We'll just gank the SOB and then we'll be outta here." He explained. Sam sighed, too tired to care about the sheer stupidity of the idea. It was the middle of the night, moon high overhead, casting a blue-silver light over the side of the road. Beside the brothers was an abandoned, run down house. All a stereotypical witch lair.

"Fine, but if we screw up, I'm blaming you." Sam glared at his brother. They crept over to the door, where a strange smell - like a cross between sharpies and books but extremely strong - was present in the air. Sam and Dean scrunched up their noses. Still, they pushed open the door. In what used to be the kitchen of the old house was a small racket of pots, pans, and glass. Shallow breaths, muttered words, and creaky floorboards. The odor only got stronger the farther into the house the brothers went. They quietly crept around the corner of the wall, moving closer to what had to be the kitchen. Dean motioned for Sam to follow him. Dean pressed up against the wall of the old house, holding up three fingers. Two fingers. One.

Dean jumped out, screaming something along the lines of 'hands up, bitch!'. Sam jumped out as well, scaring the ever-living crap out of the witch. The witch, in a slightly-earned right screeched in fear, throwing the thing in her hand at the boys. Which happened to be a potion. "Holy Triple Goddess!" the witch screamed, running out of the house. Dean wiped his face, which the potion had struck, sticking his tongue out at the horrid taste.

"This tastes worse than that spoiled pie I ate on Christmas Eve!" Dean complained, attempting to rub it off on his leather jacket which, in hindsight, was probably not a good idea.

Sam attempted to spit out whatever disgusting thing was in his mouth. "Dear Chuck what is this?" He held out his hand, which he had held up in an attempt to fend off the 'attack'. "It tastes worse than it smells." Something very strange began in that moment. Neither of the Winchester boys noticed, both too caught up in their lamenting- er, _complaining_ to notice a very big change happening to them, or to be more specific, their bodies changing. Getting just about an inch shorter, hair growing a bit, the growing of _eh em_ , and the lack of _cough _.__

__That's right folks, Dean and Sam Winchester were becoming females._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters it'll be, three is just an estimate.


End file.
